


Helping Hand

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, M/M, Omnics, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Recall, Wire Play, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Bastion/Zenyatta* Bastion happens upon a situation and offers his aid.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter with fingering because yes. But I still have to write it. For now, please have this!

**Helping Hand**

**Chapter 01**

The first time, it happened because Zenyatta had thought, in a split decision, to take a walk outside.

The day was pleasant, the hills and the trees surrounding the OverWatch base welcoming and silent, and Zenyatta had wished to have some time for himself.

He’d thought he could just enjoy some peace and solitude, as being with OverWatch meant he was constantly around others, and Zenyatta did miss the quiet, sometimes. He had not considered using that chance for some alone-time, at least not at first, but… there was little privacy at the base. Between having to fix the building and make sure it was viable for all the new recruits and the following months filled with missions and interactions with other members, even sleep could be interrupted by a request for debriefing or a last-minute urgent mission.

Not to mention most members were… not quite boisterous, but they were _social_ , and Zenyatta was swept away by their energy. It was good to be considered one of the team, but it did leave him with little time to himself, even to rest –let alone anything else.

The past few days had especially been hectic. Zenyatta had not noticed his low levels of energy at first, but upon returning from a three-day mission along with Lucio and Jesse, it had been obvious he needed to recharge and rest.

Leaving the base behind, Zenyatta took a short trip up the hill behind the main wing, pleased to stretch his legs a bit as he walked and had a look around. It was only after the first half an hour, after he had found a nice, sunny spot near the roots of a big oak, that Zenyatta had thought to use this moment of privacy for some maintenance on his processors and circuitry.

It started slowly, a check-up and a quick fix of some minor server backlog, snapping a few wires that had gotten loose back to their proper slots, and once that was done, Zenyatta had thought… well, maybe he could take this chance to refill his low battery levels and indulge himself at the same time.

There was no one around… it was the perfect chance.

Most of the other members did not leave the base, and if they did, it was not for a walk in the nature, so… he would have more privacy here than in his own quarters, where Genji could pop around uninvited for a meditation or sparring session. If not him, then one of the others.

Most of them were well-meaning in their attempts to include him, but their eagerness sometimes had them forget manners. Zenyatta honestly wondered if some of them even knew that it was only polite to knock before entering someone’s quarters.

He was fond of them all, truly, but he knew he would need to implement his boundaries soon, or else risk overloading or underperforming during a mission.

With a soft, considering hum, Zenyatta lowered his hands down to the hem of his pants, then glanced around, his orbs abandoned on the ground around him, unresponsive.

He’d picked a good spot, really. He had his back against a rather big tree, which helped hide him from sight, surrounded by bushes, and the way the branches and leaves fell around him created a natural alcove that hid him from sight.

He was alone, and the idea of having some time for himself… yes. That was appreciable.

Confident that he would not be disrupted this time, he loosened the tie of his sash and slipped both hands into his pants to slide off his modesty panel.

Even here, Zenyatta still did not think it safe to remove his pants, but it was not much of a problem.

For a few seconds, he simply sat unmoving, his hands resting against the edge of his groin with the panel off, fingers idly rubbing at the metal curve of his thighs. He wished to take it easy, but knew better than to take his time –he still had his phone with him, so he could still get a call, and he did not like the idea of being interrupted while he was pleasuring himself.

He hoped the missions received by the base would spread out some more, so they would not get overwhelmed by them, but for now… even this little time would do.

With a soft sigh, Zenyatta dipped one finger down the uncovered circuitry usually hidden by his modesty panel. The mix of silicon and metal was warm to the touch, more so in the area surrounding his valve and the slot where his prosthetic cock was still sheathed. It had been perhaps too long since he’d touched himself, because the processors jumped at the chance, a wave of input data flaring up the moment he caressed the edges of the slot.

He relaxed against the tree, shuffling and parting his legs, and continued his idle touches.

He dipped his fingers on the small nodes around his prosthetic dick until he felt it depressurize and slide out, pistons pushing it against his hand, its hard surface already glistening with lubrication.

Zenyatta sighed softly, his forehead array blinking steadily.

It felt good already, just touching himself like this, and he shut off his optical sensors to fully enjoy the feeling of his fingers on his length, caressing the nodes at the base and the silicon nubs that connected it with his valve.

With a shiver, he arched his back and parted his legs more, heels digging into the moss and soil of the ground underneath him, his voice box vibrating in pleasure.

Zenyatta was startled to hear himself whine as he let his other hand trail down the curve of the circuits on his chest, dipping his fingers under the plating to reach a few sensitive sensors hidden underneath.

Truly, he had been wound up and tense during his missions, always high-struck and wary, ready to heal or protect his teammates in case they were attacked, and the tension was obvious now that he could relax, his body burning under the tentative caresses.

He could feel the coarse fabric of his pants slide against the tip of his prosthetic cock, offering a rough sensation that did nothing to calm his growing need.

It felt good so he unabashedly sought more of it, jutting his hips forwards.

“Hmmm…”

He arched up into his hand, fingers tightening around his length, pressing down against the pistons and caressing the underside, where most of the sensitive sensors were.

His legs were shaking even though he had barely started and Zenyatta let out another soft, needy moan, embarrassed at his own sounds, fingers slipping on his length because of the lubrication coating.

It felt good, but not quite _enough_ –not even with the added stimulation of him pinching the wires inside his chest, the ones surrounding his core– and he shivered and bucked up into his hand again, fingers slipping out of his chest to travel downwards to his valve.

There was an ache building inside him, and he sought it out by caressing the soft folds of his opening, rubbing the sensors lining it before dipping into it with the first inch of a finger to drag its pad on the inside, seeking more stimulation.

Again, another soft, needy sound left his voice box.

It was embarrassing how fast he was getting close already, how he had allowed his body to for too long without rest and without recharge, but it was too late to think too hard about it, not when his dick was burning in his hand and his valve’s circuits were twitching around his wandering fingers, wanting more than just that delicate touch.

“… _ah_ –”

He felt the fans in his chest and shoulder area kick into action, whirring loudly to compensate for the increasing heat in his circuits, and he pushed more of his fingers inside him, feeling the lubrication aiding him as he slid them deeper, parting them wide, seeking–

A startled, loud beeping coming from somewhere in front of him –too close, far too close– had Zenyatta’s optical sensors snap open in fright, zooming on the figure of Bastion standing right in front of him, one hand holding some of the branches to the side, exposing Zenyatta to his optical sensors.

For a long, painful few seconds, Zenyatta and Bastion stared at each other, no sound coming from either of them, Zenyatta’s hands frozen inside his pants, body still spread out and arched up and vibrating in pleasure.

Then, Bastion chirped out in binary, and Zenyatta slumped down against the ground, shoulders still shaking in the overcharge of energy he’d received due to the shock.

“I… ah…” he cleared his throat, awkward and embarrassed, and hurried up to remove his hands from around his prosthetic and from within his valve, feeling the loss with a regretful shudder as more lubrication stained the inside of his pants, his fingers coming out slick and wet. “I am alright, Bastion. I’m sorry for the state you found me in, I was just…”

Bastion interrupted him, a short burst of chirping and binary in loud, concerned tones.

“No, my friend, my battery levels are low, so I was seeking out some time to tend to it and I found this secluded area, so I thought…” Bastion continued chirping, and Zenyatta shuddered a little. “Oh.”

He glanced around at the area, forehead array dimming in surprise. So, he’d intruded in the small safe haven Bastion had created for himself away from the base. “I am sorry, I had not known this was where you went whenever you wanted to be by yourself… I will make sure not to–”

Again, he was interrupted, this time by a soft chirrup, and Zenyatta’s forehead array flickered in a fond smile. Despite the awkward situation, Bastion was always a gentle soul. “Then I thank you, my friend, for the invite. Still, I…”

Bastion shifted closer, and Zenyatta found himself looking up at the imposing bulk of his friend towering over him.

The pose sent a startled, surprised jolt through his body. Bastion was a big model, pleasing to the eye even with its age, and with what Zenyatta had been doing before, the sight of him this close, hovering above him, did not help him calm down whatsoever.

It was a surprising realisation about himself, Zenyatta supposed. He would have to meditate on it at a later time, but as for the present moment…

Bastion kept a respectful distance, but Zenyatta could hear his optical sensors zooming as he looked at his face then down at his spread legs, and Zenyatta’s fans whirred louder at the sudden, intense attention.

As it was, he did not expect Bastion to speak up again, chirruping and beeping. Despite his words, his tone was so full of concern that it took Zenyatta a few seconds to process his question, and then…

Heat made its way through his lower body in answer, voice box cracking as he scrambled to speak up, “are you…” he made a soft sound, not unlike exhaling though he had no breath, then tried again, his voice this time steady. “Are you proposing to help me with…”

Bastion beeped in assent, head bobbing up and down, sounding so happy with his chirping that Zenyatta was caught entirely unprepared.

“I do not understand, why would you–” a louder beeping, tone still happy, and Zenyatta felt uprooted even as he was sitting down, aware that if he tried to stand, his legs would shake. “… oh. That is… incredibly flattering to say, Bastion. Thank you. I had no idea you…” flustered and warm at Bastion’s words, Zenyatta found himself speechless.

For one long second, he looked up at Bastion’s face, at his open stance and the gentle, eager aura, and he found himself charmed all over again. Bastion had noticed his fatigue, and had wished to give him aid, and his straightforward words were unexpected yet pleasant to hear for Zenyatta, who had rarely received praise for his looks or attitude.

“I do… feel the admiration is rather mutual,” he finally replied, warmth seeping into his tone.

Bastion’s entire body seemed to glow at the compliment, his beeping like a happy laugh, then he extended his hand towards Zenyatta, slowly, in askance, and repeated his question. His beeping sounded more serious, his tone lower.

Zenyatta’s body was thrumming in anticipation, his optical sensors looking down at the offered hand, wondering how it would feel, with those big, flat fingers touching him, if…

“I…” yet, he hesitated.

He was flattered by Bastion’s compliments and his offer, heartfelt as it was, since Zenyatta had never expected Bastion to look at him in such a way, but he was also unsure about himself and the desire he felt at the unexpected offer.

It was, perhaps, the intensity of the latter that had him hesitate.

Bastion’s model was… appealing in ways Zenyatta had no trouble pointing out –strong build, sturdy appearance, bulky and big– but also his gentle attitude, his refuting his original programming to find peace, protect instead of harm… truly, there was little in him that Zenyatta did not admire.

Yet, that was the extent of it, nothing else.

“I do not wish to take something you truly do not want to offer, Bastion,” he found himself saying, though his voice sounded off to his own auricular receptors, almost raspy. “Nor do I wish to take more than–”

Bastion moved closer, still mindful of his own size, but suddenly present so close to Zenyatta that he could feel static in the inches that separated their chassis, and he found himself almost trapped between the oak tree and Bastion’s body.

It was so big it hid everything from sight, and Zenyatta made a soft, startled sound deep in his voice box, his thoughts scattering into silence.

A series of short, curt beeping sounds, questioning but not urgent, and Bastion’s hand reached out ever so gently to caress the curve of Zenyatta’s jaw.

Zenyatta crumbled, both hands coming to rest against his wrist. “No, you are right. And I am relieved to know we both stand on the same grounds, I would not want misunderstandings, and… _ah_ …” he paused, the cool touch on his face pleasant on his overheated metal exterior. “Do you… know what to do? I am aware your model is far too old to have any attachments like mine, not to mention you were built for different purposes.”

Bastion’s answer was a negative, but his hand trailed down to Zenyatta’s chest chassis, fingers too big to dig in and caress his wires even if Zenyatta wanted them to. “Oh, that is alright. I will… I will tell you what to do.”

Bastion nodded, satisfied at that, and then moved to tug Zenyatta’s pants down, almost ripping them away and startling a gasp out of him. “Ba-Bastion, wait, I–”

A loud, sheepish chirp, then Bastion put less strength in his tugging, sliding the pants down to Zenyatta’s knees, exposing him to the air.

He was eager, optical sensors zooming right down to Zenyatta’s groin to observe now that there was nothing in the way, and Zenyatta covered his face with one hand, destabilized but just as aroused as before, if not more.

He should have been uncomfortable or awkward, even when they’d reached an understanding on what Bastion was about to do, but instead all he felt was heat pooling inside him, and the promise of Bastion’s hand made his fans spin so hard his chassis vibrated.

Zenyatta hummed, his voice box making a sound not unlike that of exhaling, and he parted his legs more, opening himself up to Bastion’s gaze, receiving a pleased beep in answer.

“I do not think I’ll need… much,” Zenyatta’s voice was a bit strangled when Bastion’s hand moved down his front, big fingers tracing his exposed pistons until he reached his cock. “It has been a while since I’ve had some time for myself, and I had not expected anyone to…” Bastion beeped a laugh, and Zenyatta’s forehead array flashed a smile. “You could start by touching my–”

He was spared from finishing when Bastion’s hand moved to wrap around his cock, enveloping it fully in his grasp. Big, flat fingers pushed down against his sensors and the rest of Zenyatta’s phrase vanished into static and surprised gasps.

“Oh, yes…”

Bastion made a wondering sound, pleased as he watched Zenyatta gasp and moan and arch up against him. His reactions to such a simple gesture were positive, and Bastion twisted his fingers experimentally, finger pads caressing the nodes and pistons of the base of Zenyatta’s prosthetic attachments.

“Ah…” Zenyatta slumped down against the tree.

The shock of someone else touching him made the sensations seem stronger than his own hand had, and the fact that he couldn’t predict how Bastion’s hand would move made everything _better_.

“Please, tighten your fingers a bit, and–” Bastion did so right away, fingers tight around his cock, their pressure steady as Zenyatta thrust his hips up to him, hands moving to the ground at his side for more leverage. “Yes, like that–”

Bastion leaned forwards more, and Zenyatta found himself fully trapped beneath his bulk, one hand warm against his cock as Bastion braced himself against the tree with his gun-wielding arm.

Fire spread up from his cock to the rest of his body, the ache in his valve almost painful as he leaked lubricant down on the ground, legs straining to part further.

Small, pleased sounds left his voice box as Zenyatta pushed up into Bastion’s hand, making it obvious what he wanted, and Bastion promptly answered by pushing back towards him, fingers slick with lubrication as he worked on Zenyatta’s length.

He’d perhaps underestimated Bastion’s eagerness to please, or his own desire, because it didn’t take much for him to feel already overstimulated, Bastion’s hand heavenly against the silicon parts of his cock, sliding and pushing and tugging with increasing ease.

Bastion was beeping softly, reassuring, asking him if he was alright, if he should move his hand faster, better, but Zenyatta could barely answer, too lost in the heat and the pressure around his cock to focus on anything else.

He chirped and murmured his assent, directing Bastion’s head down so he could wrap one arm around his neck, and Bastion slid on his knees in front of him. Zenyatta arched up, legs wrapping themselves around the edge of Bastion’s bulk, fingers digging into the edge of his chassis.

Having a heavy body on top of him, yet pliant as Bastion followed his movements, giving him what he asked… Zenyatta moaned out loud, unabashed in his desire, optical sensors flickering shut under the onslaught of raw input and pleasure washing through his circuits.

He could not deny how good it felt to have someone doing this to him, how much better it felt when there was another body vibrating against his own, fans and core aligning their power to hum at the same speed.

“P-please, there are… ah… more sensors at the base, push harder on them, I enjoy that…” he asked, voice breaking down in the middle as Bastion followed his request.

His hand shifted slightly around his cock, sliding lower, thumb caressing the node on the upper part while the rest of his fingers massaged the underside, tugging at the pistons and sliding between them, and with a startled cry Zenyatta felt one of Bastion’s fingers connect with the tiny wires at the base of his cock, sending sparkles flying.

“ _Ah_!”

Bastion took his reaction for what it was, because his fingers pushed harder at that spot, stimulating the tiny wires with the tip of his finger, wriggling through the silicon and metal plating at the base and insistently rubbing the sensors right above his valve.

Zenyatta sobbed and seized up, dizzy and burning up, and couldn’t help picturing how it would feel to have those fingers slip lower to dip inside him, fill him more than his own could, but he had no words to direct Bastion to do that just then, and he could feel that despite how much he _wanted_ it, he would not really need it to come.

It was already approaching, the buzzing of an orgasm building through his circuits, making him sluggish and shutting down minor processes as the pleasure rose inside him, and all Zenyatta could do was hold onto Bastion’s neck, their bodies pressed against one another, and ride the pleasure as Bastion continued tugging and caressing his sensors, massaging his dick without letting an inch untouched.

“Please, please, _oh_ –”

Zenyatta’s voice cracked and splintered in static, words falling through until all he could do was gasp and groan, half-moaned pleas reverting into binary chirps.

Bastion, pleased at how responsive Zenyatta was, chirruped happily, beeps shifting to a lower tone.

It was too bad he could not reach behind Zenyatta with his repair arm, as Bastion could connect to his circuitry and add direct stimulation to his wires like that, but he didn’t think Zenyatta needed much else but this.

Thin and almost frail looking, encased in Bastion’s bigger bulk, Zenyatta was lost to the pleasure, and Bastion continued to beep, quiet and steady, coaxing him along.

Around them, the mala that had been dormant until then started to vibrate as Zenyatta lost control of his omnic energy, sparkling up until they started humming and glowing softly, more power moving to them as Zenyatta steadily climbed towards his peak.

Soft, needy sounds he was barely aware he was making left his voice box, louder whenever sparkles flickered from the base of his cock, the lubrication slipping from his valve and cock making Bastion’s movements smoother, though his grip never faltered.

“Ahhh–”

It felt so good to have someone take care of him, the thought barely passing through his brain before it was lost under the pleasure.

Steadily, Zenyatta felt pleasure rock him higher, and he braced himself, tugging Bastion’s neck until their foreheads were pressed together, the vibrations of his chassis reverberating through Bastion’s own metal plates.

Higher and higher, until…

“Please do… not stop, I’m–” Zenyatta had barely enough time to warn Bastion because then he was _there_.

He toppled over his peak, pleasure flaring up through him, and the energy crested inside him and flared out to his orbs, which burned brightly for a moment, hovering in the air around them as Zenyatta felt pleasure burn its way inside him like a tide, washing away every thought until he slumped down against the tree, his arms falling limp and away from Bastion’s neck.

Bastion’s beeping slowed down, though it did not stop, more reassuring words as his hand remained where it was, still caressing Zenyatta’s cock, dragging out soft, weak moans out of his voice box.

Zenyatta’s body was shuddering, every inch of him spent and thrumming with pleasure and sluggish, but Bastion continued working on his cock, following Zenyatta as he slumped down on the ground, kneeling over him and still touching him.

“Oh–”

Zenyatta was powerless to stop him, unable to do anything but accept Bastion’s touches as he was pressed down on the grass, the aftershocks of his orgasm keeping his circuits overly sensitive and primed with raw input.

It was so much, and yet it was not _too_ much, and Zenyatta moaned and his fingers dug into the soil, trying to find something to hold onto as Bastion’s touches never stopped. He wriggled and tugged his knees in the air, spread open and shaking and wanting more.

His new position allowed Bastion to have a better look at the rest of Zenyatta’s equipment.

Bastion made a soft, inquisitive sound, then shifted his other arm to slide between Zenyatta’s legs. He could not do much with that one, lacking a proper hand with fingers, but he pushed the longer side of his unloaded weapon up against Zenyatta’s valve, having noticed the lubrication coating it and wondering if that part, too, was as sensitive as the one he was still stimulating.

Zenyatta moaned, his valve sensitive and still aching for contact, and he jutted his groin up, seeking more friction.

At the positive response, Bastion pushed down against it, starting a double motion with his weapon and his left hand, until he was stimulating both parts at the same time, an eager and constant friction.

It was suddenly so much _more_ than Zenyatta thought he could take, and yet he greedily arched up into it, weak and shaking, his circuits on fire.

Omnics had no downtime between orgasms, simply building up static and sensitivity as more raw data was received faster and more easily, but the delay output also built up after each orgasm, until it ended with an overload and a system reboot. Zenyatta was not there yet –he’d climaxed just once, an overload would require more than that– but it had been a while since the last time and he’d never had such eager, welcomed help either.

He knew it would not take long to topple over again, and the thought only seemed to intensify his pleasure and his anticipation for more.

Sparkles flared up around him, lubrication staining Bastion’s hand and gun, the metal glistening with it, but Zenyatta could barely think, simply taking all Bastion was giving him, his moans louder and sounding breathless, broken and splintered in static and binary.

His world was reduced to just pleasure and Bastion’s binary cooing, and it was well more than enough.

Fingers digging into the soft soil at his sides, Zenyatta felt the bulk of Bastion’s body spread his legs apart even further, exposing him so openly that it ripped another broken moan from his voice box.

He had not expected Bastion to continue or add more, unexpected contact, and part of Zenyatta felt embarrassed at how quickly he’d crumbled under his touch, but Bastion’s soft beeping, always mindful, kept reassuring him –asking if it was too much, if he felt good, if it was alright still…

Bastion had truly meant it when he had offered to help, and he was making sure Zenyatta got his fill and recharged fully. He was aware that Zenyatta had already finished, and he still did not stop, as if knowing that Zenyatta had not yet met his limit, testing and coaxing him to give and give–

Arching up and writhing under the gentle, coaxing touches, Zenyatta could not stay still. His chassis was vibrating, his fans working overtime to cool his burning plates, and small gusts of heat hissed out of his vents every now and then, forming a sheen of steam all over his body.

The inside of his valve was pulsating in rhythm with the vibrations of his core and the precise movements of Bastion’s hand on his cock, but what little friction he got by the side of his gun sliding over it was enough to take away some of the need, though to have more would have been even better.

Yet, even in his state, he knew asking for more was too much, for now.

That did not stop the needy, soft pleas, or the appreciative ‘yes, _yes_ –’ that left his voice box over and over, filling the silence with his broken, overwhelmed voice.

Anyone would have heard –his needy voice, the noise of metal scraping against wood and soil, Bastion’s low beeping– and they would have known what was happening, but it was

not

important

_at all._

All Zenyatta could think about was his pleasure, and when it crested again, raw and sudden, searing through him again with more urgency, he let it come and take him fully, voice finally shattering into heavy static, unable to process the input of pleasure.

It felt like he came for a long time, his orgasm crashing into him like a humming wave, seconds ticking by as he was suspended in pleasure, grounded only by Bastion’s body heavy on top of his own.

Zenyatta, abandoned against the soil, forehead array blinking softly as his processes tried to work around the pleasure, felt utterly and completely fucked out of his mind, body thrumming with energy and leftover charge.

Overcharged with static and data, his body vibrated and became too sensitive, and Zenyatta weakly pushed at Bastion’s body, desperate to get him to stop.

Mindful of every small hint Zenyatta was giving him, Bastion slowed down his motions, removing his gun but keeping his hand loose around Zenyatta’s cock, feeling it slip away from his grip and slide itself back into its slot, spent and so slick with lubrication that it could barely fit as the filtering processes started reabsorbing the liquid immediately.

Bastion’s basic protocols started doing the same, the lubrication covering his hand seeping into the filters on his knuckles and joints, to be repurposed or discharged later.

With soft, pleased beeps, Bastion waited until his hand was clean and dry before he helped Zenyatta sit up, guiding his slack legs down and closing them, helpfully sliding his modesty panel shut again, then brushed his hand down Zenyatta’s forehead, testing his fans and his cooling system to make sure everything was working properly, though Zenyatta’s metal was still warm to the touch.

Zenyatta felt him work more than he could see it, his optical sensors still not functioning properly, most processes having been culled to keep the focus on the pleasure, but it took him a few more minutes to rework his thought processes enough to finally shake himself out of his haze.

Lifting one trembling hand to Bastion’s face, Zenyatta’s optical sensors took longer than normal to zoom and focus on him. “Thank you,” he managed to mumble, voice shaky and with an echo of static still in it. “That felt… really good.”

It was an understatement, and they both knew it, but Bastion beeped contentedly and moved his head up and down, assessing Zenyatta’s battery state with his diagnostic tools.

Finding it replenished, he shifted back a little, only to stop when Zenyatta’s hand held him where he was.

“I would like to… return the favour, if you’d allow it,” Zenyatta leaned forwards, once again pressing their foreheads together. “My hands are nimble enough to reach for your finest wires, and I am overly grateful for your… zealous help.”

Bastion’s entire bulk shivered at the offer, and he nuzzled into Zenyatta’s neck, tilting his head to the side to expose the wires that connected his head with his chest.

He might not have the same parts Zenyatta had, but that did not mean the sight of Zenyatta spread open in front of him, shivering in pleasure, had not been a pleasant one.

When Zenyatta’s fingers reached into his chassis, seeking his most sensitive wires and nodes with methodical precision, tugging at them and sending sparkles of static and electricity flaring up in the air, Bastion chirped and shuddered and leaned more into the touch.

It did not take long –Zenyatta did know how to work on him, and Bastion was already primed for input with all the electrical discharge from Zenyatta’s orgasm, the omnic energy thick in the air around them.

Thin, long fingers slid deeper inside his covering, sparkles of energy sending pleasure down one wire, then another. With tiny, careful tugs, Bastion felt the sensations spread around his chest and to the rest of his body, and he had to lean both his hand and gun against the tree to keep himself up and not crush Zenyatta underneath him as the buzzing pleasure became too intense to ignore.

Bastion had good memory slots, and he replayed the way Zenyatta had shuddered and moaned underneath him even as Zenyatta’s hands dug into his wires to play with them, coaxing beeping moans out of him.

With a full-body shudder, Bastion jerked and climaxed, throwing his head back and feeling the leftover charge spread through his frame, travelling from wire to wire until it expanded everywhere, soothing his aches and settling in his core like a pleasant weight.

He had not needed extra energy, as he kept his maintenance at good levels every day, but he stored it away anyway, in case he ever needed it.

The jolts of pleasure of his climax, making his joints crackle and twitch, were so good he chirped and beeped his thanks, finally moving away from Zenyatta to sit at his side.

Looking languid and relaxed, fingers sparkling with current from where he’d stimulated Bastion’s wires, Zenyatta shuffled until he was sitting, his back once again pressed comfortably against the tree, and they shared a quiet, cozy moment of silence with one another as their systems reloaded all their processes up to optimal levels.

“It is truly a peaceful place you made for yourself. The base can be… rather noisy. Do they ever disturb you?” Zenyatta had to ask, looking over at Bastion.

His optical sensor area burned brightly as he nodded, and Zenyatta chuckled, shoulders shaking in mirth.

“I might have to agree with that, but if your invite to use this place as a safe haven is still valid, I feel like I could come here to meditate, once in a while.”

Bastion nodded again, this time with more emphasis, and beeped loudly, pointing one finger against Zenyatta’s core. The motion and his words startled Zenyatta again, and his fans whirred just a bit louder.

“I would have been just fine, I was not overwhelmed yet. I do know my limits, Bastion… but thank you. For worrying, and for your help today, as well.”

Bastion made a soft ‘tsk’ noise, which had Zenyatta laugh all over again.

Athena’s call for a mission debriefing came only minutes afterwards, and Bastion and Zenyatta exchanged yet another understanding look between one another before they both stood up –Zenyatta a little unsteadily, leaning on Bastion as his legs still felt weak– and slowly made their way down the slope and towards the base.

At least, Zenyatta thought as they returned home, his battery was full and in good condition, and he knew Bastion would not mind getting some more hands-on experience if he ever needed a repeat.

 


End file.
